An Old Promise
by JazLiy75
Summary: Tsukine Sakuragawa had made a promise to take back everything she had lost from Ejo Jo 5 years ago. After living in Japan for quite some time,the Sakuragawa family decided to moved to Rintis Island to start a new life. With Boboiboy and his friends on Tsukine's side,will Tsukine succeed in fulfilling her promise?. (Might contain Fang X Oc and Adu Du X Oc)
1. A Fresh Start

_"Hah! You're just a lousy 6 year old who can't do anything,Tsukine Sakuragawa!"_

 _The pink haired 6 year old girl was lying on the ground injured with cuts and bruises. Akihabara,Japan was being atracked by aliens from Ata Ta Tiga lead by Ejo Jo with the help from Suzuki Suguru. Her father,Kuno Sakuragawa had become the alien's prisoner._

 _Suzuki went to the little girl and kicked her. "Sheesh...you're just a useless child. Can't fight back someone at your age. What a disgrace."_

 _WELL THAT DOES IT!,Tsukine thought,trying to stand up despite the injuries she had. "I'LL MAKE SURE TO BE STRONG ENOUGH TO BEAT BOTH OF YOU! I'LL PROMISE ONE DAY,'I'LL TAKE BACK EVERYTHING YOU'VE TAKEN FROM ME!"_

"WHAT THE?!"

 _UGH! That same dream again. When will it ever go away?_ 11 year old Tsukine Sakuragawa woke up because of the dream that happened to be her past 5 years ago.

"Hey,Tsukine. Don't tell me that you wad that dream again?"

Her older sister,Kanon along with her younger brother,Takaya were outside her room as they heard her shouting. Sometimes this annoyed her much. Ignoring the question,she began to get ready for her new school.

After years living in Japan,the Sakuragawa family decided to moved to Rintis Island where her grandfather is living. This had given Tsukine a chance to start a new life without her father and an experience in a different country. _I'll make sure my new life in Rintis Island is the best._

In Rintis Island Primary School,as usual a black haired boy with an orange dinosaur cap namely Boboiboy was asleep,using his arms as a pillow. His best friend,Gopal was trying to find a way to wake him up. "Ugh! How to wake Boboiboy up?"

"Try the 'TEACHER'S HERE!' one,"said Ying. The plump boy just shook his head. "I want to try a different method."

"We don't have much time for this. Go back to your own place. Teacher's here,"said the class monitor,Yaya. She then looked at Boboiboy. "Just let him be this time. Let the teacher wake him."

The teacher finally entered the classroom with a new student next to her. She had a white sleeveless jacket over her school uniform. Her skirt reached half of her thighs which were covered by blue stokings with pink and purple stripes and she was wearing white boots. "Everyone,we have a new student from Akihabara,Japan. Please introduce yourself,Miss Sakuragawa."

Tsukine looked around until she saw Boboiboy asleep. "Excuse me,teacher. I have something to do."  
When the teacher approved her permission,the pink haired went towards the sleeping boy and pinched his arm a little with a strong force from her heart,causing him to wake up shouting in pain. "OUCH!"

"I see you're finally awake. Please pay attention in class and not slacking off,"she said before going back to the front. Everyone looked at her and back to Boboiboy. Fang was one of them. _Huh! A tiny pinch on an arm couldn't hurt that much. That's so not manly._ Then he focused on Tsukine. _That new girl seems a bit different. This is the first time I've seen someone with pink hair. She might be interesting._

"Just forget what just happened. Anyway,let me introduce myself. My name's Tsukine Sakuragawa. As the teacher has mentioned,I'm from Akihabara,Japan. If you have any questions,you can ask me. Thank you,"said Tsukine,ending her introduction with a bow.

The whole class was amazed by her polite attitude,especially Fang. _She's a Japanese,huh? Well,that's a first._

The teacher just smiled. "Thanks for the introduction,Miss Sakuragawa. Your place will be next to Fang." Well,that statement totally surprised the raven haired boy. _Okay,I didn't see that coming_

Tsukine nodded and went towards her place,not missing the chance to take a look at her neighbour. _Wow! He looks so handsome. This might be a good start_ ,she thought as she took her seat. During the class,Tsukine finally could get a normal school life without anything disturbing her. _I just hope Kanon is fine with her new school._

In Rintis Island Secondary School,Kanon was getting along with her new classmates,especially with a girl named Nurul. Both of them became close after a few minutes.

"Akihabara,huh? I heard that place is a hotspot for anime,gadgets and comics. It also has maid cafes,right?"asked Nurul.

Kanon just nodded. "Yup. Maybe one day I could take you there during the holidays. You're going to love it."

But then she frowned, remembering the tragedy happened 5 years ago. The Malay girl noticed the sudden change of expression on Kanon's face. "Is there something wrong?"

"It's just that...I can't stop remembering the chaos cause by the alien from a planet called Ata Ta Tiga,"the Japanese girl explained.

Nurul felt familiar with the planet named Ata Ta Tiga. _Don't tell me that her country used to be attacked by Ejo Jo and his army as well. Impossible._

"Kanon,tell me one of the aliens you knew back then,"asked Nurul,feeling a bit curious. That surprised Kanon a bit but she knoew that her new friend was just curious.

"The only one I know is Ejo Jo..."

"APA?!"


	2. We Meet Again

"Good morning,students!"

"Good morning,teacher of justice!"

As you can see,now was Mathematics period,the time when Teacher Papa was teaching.

Teacher Papa looked around the class,only to notice the pink haired girl sitting next to Fang. "Umm...who is this new girl next to Fang?"he asked.

Before anyone could say anything,the girl stood up and bowed. "My name's Tsukine Sakuragawa from Akihabara,Japan. I'm the new student in this class. I hope to learn something from you. Thank you."

The Maths teacher was surprised. "You're a Japanese? Well then,welcome to Rintis Island."

Tsukine thanked him before sitting down. _This new Maths teacher seems interesting. I think I'm going to enjoy my favourite subject._

"Before we begin,I have a surprise for you all,"said Teacher Papa. This made nearly everyone (except Tsukine) felt nervous. Gopal was the most nervous of all. "You don't mean..."

"Yes! After recess,you all will be taking a Mathematics test!"

"NOOO!"the whole class screamed but Tsukine just smirked. "A sudden Maths test,huh? You just reminded me of my favourite Maths teacher back in Japan,Sensei. She always gave surprise test just like you."

Teacher Papa and the rest of the class were surprised at the fact that Tsukine had taken sudden tests a lot of times.

This also impressed the teacher. "Well then,let's see if you can pass this sudden test of justice!"

"Oh! It's on,Sensei!"Tsukine said with confidence.

 **Recess**

"I must get my favourite red carrot donut! I MUST!"

As always,Fang was trying to get his beloved red carrot donut before it the stock was finished since it was one of the popular food in the school menu.

 _I'm_ _almost_ _there!_ _I'm_ _almost_ _got_ _it_. _The_ _donut_ _will_ _be_ _mine!_ Fang was doing the slow-mo run (the one from episode 3) to his last donut when...

"GET OUT OF MY WAY,FOUR EYES! THAT LAST DONUT IS MINE!"

Someone pushed Fang out of the line, crushing his hope to buy it. _That voice...It can't be..._

"Thank you for saving this last donut for me," The voice belonged to a girl known as SS,a sixth grader with no respect towards the lower graders. She thought that as the oldest in the school,she deserved the respect.

After buying the donut,she turned to Fang. "Hey,why don't you use your shadow manipulating powers to get the donut faster? You're just a lousy fifth grader."

With disappointment,the raven haired boy went to find a place to sit alone.

Meanwhile,Tsukine watched the whole scene. _That attitude reminded me of an enemy of mine. How rude and disrespectful she is._

She felt sorry for Fang and decided to called him to sit next to her. Luckily I'be made some extra red carrot donuts to share. "Hey,Fang!"

Fang turned to Tsukine who was waving her hand,signalling him to go there. He went there and waved back slightly. "Oh! It's you,Tsukine. What do you want?"

"I saw what happened and well, maybe you would like one of mine. I have plenty to share,"the pink haired girl said,smiling.

 _Is she seriously sharing the donuts? She's so kind._ Fang sat next to her and took one of the donuts. With just one bite,he felt like he was already at haven. It's more delicious than the ones in the canteen.

Tsukine was glad that he was enjoying it. "I made them myself. Do you like it?"

"Like is just and understandment. I LOVE IT! If a guy gets you as his wife,he would be the luckiest and happiest man in the world,"said Fang,with sparkling eyes. Tsukine giggled.

SS saw those two happily chatting. _GRR! Who's that new kid next to the four eyes? And why would she give away one of her donuts?_ She decided to go to the pink haired girl. "Hey,new kid! LOOK AT ME! I WANT TO TALK TO YOU!"

"What is it..." Tsukine looked up,only to see her arch enemy standing in front of her. "SUZUKI SUGURU!"

SS aka Suzuki Suguru was surprised as well. "TSUKINE SAKURAGAWA!"

Both of them actually had everyone's attention,even Fang,Boboiboy and his friends. _Wait! SS and Tsukine know each other?! How could this be?_ thought Fang.

"I thought you would be afraid to see me,Sakuragawa,"said Suzuki. Tsukine looked at her furiously. "Have you forgotten my promise 5 years ago,Suguru? I did promise to become stronger to beat you and Ejo Jo."

Boboiboy ran towards Tsukine when she mentioned Ejo Jo's name. "You...you know Ejo Jo?!"

Tsukine looked at the Dino capped boy. "He was the one who attacked my country..." Then,she looked at Suzuki and pointed at her. "With the help from her."

"WHAT?! SS IS COOPERATING WITH EJO JO?!"


End file.
